Dragon Ball: Namekian Wars
I created this story to tame any wonders about what happended on Namek before the Namek Saga. This simply explains what could have happended, as if it was a What-If saga. Personally, I like this story, and I hope you do too. And to all you wonderers out there, read this story. - Nexus-Ank'hu 'Chapter One, An old ending.' Namekians stood inside their village, under attack, cowering. By one man. A human. Of some sort. Some called him a visible Demon. Other called him by his real name. Hialo. Hialo was a human terrorist to the Namekians. More of a slaver, to be honest. Hialo had three opposing foes. Black, and his gang. Of course, these Namekians couldn't hold him off much longer. He was getting stronger. Real fast. A Ki wave zipped by him as Hialo looked back. He saw Black, and drew his sword silently. He stood there, watching into his eyes. Then, he bursted into a sprint; faster than any human could possibly go. He threw his sword into Black, as Black merely moved to the side. His quick sprint sent himself behind Black, then shouted "Double Strike!," releasing two punches to Blacks back. He flew forward, and rolled off the side, onto his feet. He smiled, sending two Ki waves into his hands. "Your finished!" He shouted, right before being kicked by the flying Saiyan, Sharr Shann. Shar Shann was Hialos accomplise. A master at his job. After this, Black dropkicked Sharr onto the floor swiftly. Hialos got his sword back in time, and sprinted over to the now standing Namekian Guardian, Black. He slide in the ground, uppercutting Black with his foot into the air. To finish him off, he charged his somewhat small amount of Ki into his hands, as Sharr lifted him into the air; he flew torwards the falling Black at a quick speed, releasing a shout of words "No, your finished! Spirit Punch!" As a flying fist came at Black. It seemed like the end for him. It wasn't. Black flew back silently, his armor cracked. He got in contact with his warriors, and they soon arrived his two Namekian accomplises grunted, and sped torward the group immediatly. It was a mere flash; and Hialo had them both on the ground in seconds. Black grunted, transforming into a Super Namek. His power, no longer faint, bolsted nearly at Hialos. Hialo grunted. He had dealt with this before. Hialo back flipped as soon as Black came, faster than Hialo could sprint. Hialo slid out his sword once more, midair, sending his sword into Blacks head. A small gash formed, and Hialo kicked him away. Blacks healing ability activated, native to the Namekians. '' ''Black was an average Namekian Warrior. Head strong, tough, and has healing abilities. Hialo smiled, while Black was healing. He sheathed his sword, and grabbed two Namekian kids. Sharr flew off with Hialo and the two kids. This was a normal kidnapping. A failed defence, and two new sold Namekians to the World Trade Orginization. '' 'Chapter Two, An Unknown Power. Hialo sold the Namekians a day later. This was nearly daily for Hialo and Sharr Shann. Though, Sharr could feel something different. Something odd forming. Like a new warrior. Sharr discussed this with Hialo, and Hialo kept this in a secret box inside himself. It's called his mind. However, through these fights, he has seen both Namekian, and Human power grow. But something inside Sharr, was truthfully growing. Sharr's hair was lighter everyday, but today, it was different. It was a golden brown color. Hialo realised what was happening and backed away. "Sharr... Your.. Your the Legendary Super Saiyan!" "Hialo. You're wrong, i'm not the first Super Saiyan. And i'm not a Super-" Sharr glanced up, and looked at his hair for a split second before he went crosseyed. "By the Namekian Elders! I am a Super Saiyan!" Almost immediatly, Sharr set out and punched Hialo out of the blue, and into the sky. He spout out atleast three Ki blasts, each hit Hialo. Sharr then passed out, his hair still Golden. He had achieved the ultimate in power. Super Saiyan. Hialo dropped to the ground, paralysed for seconds. '' ''He got up, and it started to rain. Oddly enough. Lightning struck as the Super Saiyan woke up. He noticed his Power Level was larger then normal, and downsized his Ki. He detransformed back to his normal form, raising to the sky. "Hialo! Hialo! Porunga!" Sharr yelled, zipping through the sky and bursting into Super Saiyan. He flew down, launching two ki blasts at the Dragon Balls. In a split second, Porunga dissapeared. Two Namekians, one was the warrior, Black, and the other one of his accomplises. Black dropped onto the ground and backed away as Sharr walked forward. Immediatly, something close to a robot, or, an Android bursted from the islands core. It blasted at Sharr, sending him tumbling into the water. The android sped away, gone. After so, Sharr slipped up from the water. He launched at Black, uppercutting him into the air. He then charged two Ki waves into his hands, and clasped them together, as if preforming Vegetas Final Flash. The waves formed into one, single wave, as Sharr opended his hands, releasing the wave. It flew into Black, cutting open his armor and his skin, then sending him down into the water, near island. Black vursted onto the the now halfed island and dropped down. He was near knocked out when Sharr chuckled. Sharr then flew off, wondering what that Android wanted. Finally. an egg bursted out of Black. It had a small powerlevel. Near Blacks. Infact. One percent below Blacks. '''Chapter 3, Mysterious Egg Black awoke in surprise, his damage healed. All but his armor. He looked at the egg and immediatly a name came to him: Nail. Years Later Black stood in the air, watching for Hialo and Sharr. Sharr had become an Ascended Super Saiyan. He achieved it after nearly dieing fighting the Android. The Android had been defeated for a small while. It was yet to return. Nail looked around the planet, running into Hialo. Nail smiled silently, and flew into Hialo once more, kicking him in the stomach. Hialo grunted, and stepped back on the ground. Nail drew his ki into his hands, releasing a Ki wave onto Hialo. It hit Hialo, sending him onto the ground. Hialo rolled off the ground, spinning out his sword. He released it into the air, as Nail came comeing. "Wolf Fang Fist!" He shouted, releasing a death defying punch into Nail. Nail flew up into the air, and dropped slowly to the ground. '' ''Before he dropped, Hialo sprinted over to his landing point, releasing a Spirit Punch. Of course, a weak one. He was going to enslave this Namekian. Nail fell to the ground as the Android appeared behind Hialo. Hialo grunted, backflipping to the Android and gripping it's head. He spinned over, slamming it onto the ground. The Android was not phased. Hialo grunted once more, charging his small amount of Ki into one, single move. He sent out a Double Strike, ripping past the Androids back. It dented the Android, sending him deeper into the Ground. Then, Hialo lifted up the Android, and threw it into the air. He charged a small ammount of Ki into his feet, and jumped into the air. He stayed mid air for seconds, sending down the Android to his feet. He flew down to the ground, the Android taking most of the damage. The Android floated from Hialos feet, punching him into the air. He sent out to Hialo, kicking him down into the ground. After so, he released a large Ki Wave into Hialo. It slammed down his back, scorching past his skin and back. He sobbed silently, as Sharr heard his cries somehow. He formed into Ascended Super Saiyan and launched out to the Android. He kneed it into the chest, and then punched his face forward. It dented his face, and the Android shorted out right before slamming into the water. A small quart of oil poured into the water, seemingly as if the Android was defeated. A few space pods came crashing down, Hialo and Sharr realised whom the Android belonged too. The Saiyan army. Saiyans popped out and came charging from there spots. Not to close, not to far. Hialo concealed his powerlevel, and Sharr formed down to Super Saiyan. He grunted silently, fully realising his friends in the Saiyan army from before. Saiyans flew up into the air, as Sharr did also. "Leave Namek. Now." Ki blasts rained down on Sharr, and missed him as he swayed from side to side one hit him. He brushed off the spot it had hit and chuckled. "Heh. I am the ultimate in power! A Super Saiyan!" The saiyans flew to the ground, silently, but in there eyes; they were afraid. The Saiyans went down on one knee, there capes flowing in the air. King Vegeta, leader of the Saiyans, came out from behind them. "Agh. Someone has finally surpassed me. Prince Vegeta!" King Vegeta said, stepping to the side. "What is it, fathe-?" Vegeta caught glimpse of the Super Saiyan, and stepped back. "No! I-Impossible! I was supposed to become a Super Saiyan!" The Saiyan child ranted. Sharr went into Ascended Super Saiyan. Vegeta grunted and gritted his teeth like he was about to have a fit. Sharr powered up, cracking the island below him. It sputtered silently, moving an inch or two every time Sharr grunted. The water below him erupted through the island, splitting it inhalf. Vegeta turned on his scouter and it rapidlly went over 22,000 shattering instantly. Vegetas island floated away quietly, moving inch by inch. Vegeta powered up, his power level nothing to even a Super Saiyan. Nevermind an Ascended Super Saiyan. '' ''Sharr launched off the island, punching Vegeta into oblivion. Vegeta flew back, crashing into King Vegeta. King Vegeta kicked the Prince off of him, slamming him into the air. Vegeta stayed in the air, charging his Ki into his hands "Galick Gun!" He screached, releasing a redish purple beam from his hand. It slammed into Sharr, sending out a fog screen around him. The Galick Gun shorted out, Vegeta chuckling to himself. Until, he heard another chuckle comeing from the cloud. Hialo standed a distance away, drawing his sword. He then sprinted across the land on his feet, flipping over the small feet that seperates the two new islands from eachother. He swiped out his sword, slashing into the prince within a mere second. The prince simply grabbed the sword, and flung Hialo away. He then released a few Ki blasts into Hialo, which only faded when they hit him. Vegeta was outmatched, and outnumbered. He dropped to his knees and screamed "IMPOSSIBLE!" Sharr let out a Ki wave onto the ground right infront of Vegeta. Vegeta rolled back when it exploded. He was blasted off of the small island, and onto the ground within the island that King Vegeta was on. King Vegeta sighed, waved his hand and the Saiyans retreated. "You've won this time, Saiyan!" He shouted, walking back to his space pod and taking off. The End. (Final Chapter of this season) Sharr downgraded back to his normal form, as Black came by. "Hmph." He grunted, as Hialo stabbed him in the back out of nowhere. "You will NO LONGER PROTECT YOUR NAMEKIAN FRIENDS!" He shouted, pushing further into Blacks back. "Maybe so..... But I-I ha..ve a So..." Black died, immediatly. "A son?" Sharr said, questioning his words. The war had ended. Human and Saiyan had won. Slavery season has begun. This was an age for Human and Saiyan. They had fended off both Saiyan, Android, and Namekian races. Hialo stood high, sheathing his blade. Sharr transformed into Super Saiyan and floated into the air. He smiled slightly, and the rest is yet to begin. End, until I make the next one '' ''Stories: Dragon Ball: Aftermath Sequal to this Story. Dragon Ball: A Lowly Saiyan The rise of Bardock Dragon Ball Z: Worlds End The Sequel to Lowly Saiyan. '' ''Dragon Ball Z: Saiyan Defence '' ''Dragon Ball GT: Frieza Strikes A short story. '' ''Dragon Ball: Retribution The story of the Original Super Saiyan's Creators. '' ''Dragon Ball Z: Frozen Sights A movie/story in an independent Storyline. '' ''Dragon Ball GT: An Unknown Foe Sequel of the Short Story. '' ''Dragon Ball Z: Under Attack Sequel of Frozen Sights ''Dragon Ball Z: The End Another sequel to Frozen Sights and Under Attack. It's currently under development. '' Category:Fan Fiction Category:Canon Respecting